legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Warfare
Future Warfare is a series in Legends of the Multi-Universe by Coolautiz. Unlike the series Coolautiz is already writing, Fire Rebellion, this series is set in the same LOTM storyline as Blackpool, Meister of War, Next Generation Island Tour, etc. It will take place in 2072, 58 years after the events of Next Generation Island Tour. The Earth setting in this series will be completely futuristic and advanced. This story won't start at least until Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare is released in November. Plot Future Warfare is set 58 years after Next Generation Island Tour. The story involve a 22 year old OC, who was close to Princess Celestia and Equestria, although being human. He made it his mission to find a way to bring Celestia and Twilight's friends back, despite the odds of such being quite low, and therefor travels to what remains of Equestria, having to master the dangers that lie ahead. However, during these events, Zaheer, an anarchist who is also an Airbender and the leader of the Red Lotus, had started a war with what remains of the B Team and it's new members. The B Team teams up with the PMC known as Atlas Corporation to combat the threat. Unfortunetly for the main character, Zaheer knows what he's up to and will stop at nothing to hunt him down before his completes his mission. A new era has begun, an era where Private Military Companies are now the dominant military force, the Air Nation is revived in the wake of Equestria's end, and the adventures from nearly 60 years ago are mere tales. Characters Heroes Talon Laboratories David Talon Sunset Shimmer - Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet The B Team Bender - Voiced by John DiMaggio Jack Mitchell - Voiced by Troy Baker Artificial Intelligence Program Epsilon - Voiced by Burnie Burns in the form of Epsilon-Church Jenny Wakeman - Voiced by Twilight Sparkle - Voiced by Tara Strong Heloise - Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Sora Takenouchi - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Sergeant Cormack - Voiced by Russell Richardson Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro - Voiced by Alyson Stoner Skipper - Voiced by Tom McGrath Phineas Flynn - Voiced by Vincent Martilla Suede - Voiced by Will Dufresne Jack Bauer- Voiced by Kiefer Sutherland Gohan - Voiced by Kyle Hebert Stardash Mr.Gold - Voiced by Robert Cayle Atlas Corporation Jonathan Irons - Voiced by Kevin Spacey Nora Wakeman - Voiced by Candi Milo Will Irons - Voiced by Paul Telfer Gideon - Voiced by Gideon Emery Others Old Clock Shop Man Sunset Shimmer 2.png EDk1MGJqMTI= o futurama-bender-auditions.jpg 401px-Jack Mitchell AW.png Epsilon Season 12.png Jenny_Wakeman.jpg Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Heloise 90.jpg Cormack AW.png 1000px-Isabella Impatient.jpg 460px-Kevinspacey.jpg Dr Wakeman.jpg Oldmanandclockmon.png skipper 83.jpg phineas 51.jpg suede 42.jpg jack bauer 24.jpg gohanad 54.jpg stardashstar.jpg gold28.jpg Gideon-main.jpg Sora 33.jpg Discord 22.PNG Villains The Red Lotus Zaheer - Voiced by Henry Rollins P'Li - Voiced by Kristy Wu Others KVA more soon.... Zaheer.png Tumblr inline n6udq6jBnY1r525wt.png Equipment Vehilces *Hover Bike *Spider Tank *Warbird *VTOL Transport Aircraft Armor *Exoskeleton Suit *XS1 Goliath *Nano Gloves more soon... Trivia *Unlike the series' before this one, which primarily has MLP:FiM's Equestria as the center setting, the center setting for this series will be the Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare universe. Equestria will appear, but in ruin. *Only cetain members of the B Team, M.O.D.A.B, and other prior teams will be appearing along with newcomers. For The B Team it's the main members. *Most of the futuristic elements in this series is from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (XS1 Goliath, Hoverbikes, Spider Tanks, Drones Swarms, etc.) Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline